herofandomcom-20200223-history
Minnie Mouse
Minnie Mouse is a classic Disney character. Created in 1928 by Walt Disney and Ub Iwerks, her first appearance was in Plane Crazy, which was created before Steamboat Willie as a silent film but not distrubuted until 1929 with sound added. Minnie Mouse has, over the years, grown into a strong, rather complex, and easily identifiable character in the Disney universe. Her many personality traits are more than noticeable, as well as consistent, in every incarnation of the character. Generally speaking, Minnie is incredibly sweet, often tame, and highly intelligent. More so than Mickey half the time. Because of this, she tends to be the one to keep ordinance in her circle of friends, as well as in the life of Mickey, who's constant mischief leads to chaos, ranging in relevance and danger. This also gives a motherly persona, which is seen whenever she's dealing with animals or children. Her nature, kindness, and tendency to see the good in others also ties into the fact that she's a hopeless romantic, as well as deeply affectionate. She takes love and loyalty very seriously, and is quite possibly the most dependable character, as well as the most loving, in the Minnie Mouse franchise. Despite the various reasons Minnie stands out as a perfect being, she's not without her flaws. Unlike Mickey, who is usually laid-back no matter the situation, Minnie has a habit of becoming easily frustrated, can be impulsive, obsessive, and occasionally naïve. In spite of the popular belief that the character of Minnie is passive, she is outspoken and has been shown to openly lose her temper due to Mickey's forgetfulness, Daisy's diva persona, and Goofy's tomfoolery. Her temper can also be stemmed from any amount of rudeness, as well as a lack of order. She's also shown dislike and hatred towards flirtatious men, selfishness, and narcissism. Additionally, she refuses to let these factors go on without a word, no matter how harsh or brutally honest her opinions are. Exceptions to this fact come into play whenever she's dealing with a close fried, such as the aforementioned Daisy, who she cares a great deal for, despite her few annoying tendencies. Minnie is often described as "feisty" by other characters. Being as strong-willed as she is, Minnie has no problem assisting Mickey in battling an enemy, no matter their size or power. She can be a key part in saving the day because of this. She has appeared in many shorts, specials and movies, often a damsel-in-distress, often kidnapped by Pete or someone else. Gallery Minnie Mouse putting her foot down as she stands up to Pete.png Minnie Mouse.jpg Mickey and Minnie Mouse.jpg Mickey and Minnie's romantic ride.png Minnie Mouse held prisoner by Pete.JPG Hulk_Minnie.png Mickey and Minnie's smooch of victory.PNG|Mickey and Minnie's smooch of victory. Similar Heroes *Fionna (Adventure Time) *Fa Mulan (Disney's Mulan) *Princess Jasmine (Disney's Aladdin) *Joy (Inside Out) *Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog series) *Princess Peach (Super Mario series) *Miss Piggy (The Muppets) *Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes universe) *Serena (Pokemon) *Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob Squarepants) *Kimberly Ann Hart and Trini Kwan (Power rangers series) *Zoey (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) *Patsy Smiles (Camp Lazlo) *Aelita Schaeffer (Code: Lyoko) Category:Heroines Category:Disney Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Corporate Mascots Category:In love heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Article stubs Category:Ingenue Category:Rodents Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Role Models Category:Lego Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Food Users Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Victims Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Villain's Crush Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Martial Artists Category:Important Category:Amazons Category:Princesses Category:Good Vs. Good